After the Giant War: Life at Goode
by annabethchase1500
Summary: So, Percy's back after the Titan War. Everyone tried to convince him to stay at camp, but he misses his mom and trying to be a regular kid, so he goes back to Goode. He encounters some old friends at camp at Goode, so how will this school year be different from the rest. Sorry, I'm bad at summaries. ON HAITUS.
1. What!

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so it may not be the best. I've read many fanfictions where Percy returns to school, but none feature old characters from the first series, which I think is unfair, so here's my version of Percy going back to Goode. By the way there are some OC characters and I want to add a few more so, if you wish to be a part of this story just ask me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Since, I am a girl, there's no way I'm Rick Riordan, so unfortunately I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Percy's P.O.V

Everything has been dull since the end of the war with Gaea. We deafeted the giants and saved Olympus once again. Chiron wanted me to stay at Camp, with the whole falling

into Tarturus, but I missed my mom and I had enough with all these monsters. Since, I missed many months of schools, I decided to go back and Chiron fooled the mortals with

the mist to make them think I had just gone for a vacation, I actually wish I had, and continued on like I had always been there. Annabeth was staying at camp, though she wants

to join me. It was September 8th and I was at the table in my mom's apartment eating blue pancakes, my mom was so relieved I was back and wouldn't stop making them, which was

fine with me.

"Come on Percy, or you'll make Paul late" my mom looked at me.

"Mom, I told you already, I can walk to school" I told my mom. Since, I gto back she wouldn't let me leave the house alone, afraid I would disappear again.

"And, I already told you not a chance. I'm not going to let you wander out in the steets alone and-" I cut my mom off afraid she would give me another lecture about how I

could be taken away again.

"You're right, I should get going" I kissed my mom on the cheek and went downstairs to Paul's Pruise. Paul had already started the engine and was just waiting for me.

"So, Percy, how has school been, are you catching up fine, or should I continue to teach you at home" Paul turned to Goode High and parked in his reserved teacher parking.

"I told you a million times already, I'm fine." I sighed.

"Alright then" we both got out of the car and parted our seperate ways. I walked towards my locker to get my English book, for my fist class with Paul.

"Hey Perce" I turned to see Ryan. Ryan was one of my only friends at Goode, he had blond hair, and a small tan, with always being at the beach.

"Hey, where's Alexis, Ashley, and Joseph?" I asked.

"Already in class, you know with Ashley always wanting to be their before Mr. Blofis" he reminded me again, as we started walking to English.

"As you know class, we will have our unit test tomorrow, and after that I will start teaching a subject that has been needed for you to take" Paul paced back in forth in front

of his desk in front of the class room. He smiled at me making me curious.

"And what would that be, Mr. Blofis" Ashley asked as Paul called on her.

"Oh you'll find out on Friday." Paul said. Ashley looked dissapointed not knowing for two days. The bell ringed dismissing class. "Alright, remember, test tomorrow."

"Wonder what the subject is" Joseph said curiously.

"Don't know, and before you ask me, Ashley...Pau- Mr. Blofis, hasn't told me either" I said making Ashley even more dissapointed. We walked to History, and before I knew it

was lunch

"Hey guys, have you seen that new, and may I add super hot, girl around here" Ryan looked around the cafeteria.

"Hey, Perce, maybe your soon to be girlfiend, if you ask her out" Alex, short for Alexander, said.

"Guys, for the hundrenth time, I have a girlfriend" I sighed. I've been trying to tell them I actually had a girlfriend, even showed them a bunch of pictures of them, but still didn't believe me.

"Sure, you do..."Alexis said.

"Hey guys..there she is" Alex said staring at the entrance to the cafeteria.

"-And looks like she's coming our way..." Ashley stated.

I was about to turn around to see the new girl, when a pair of hands covered my eyes, I heard my friends gasp, as to not believe who had dared to cover my eyes.

"Guess who..." I heard a familiar voice say.

Then it hit me, "Travis..."

"Yeah, but guess who's covering your eyes..." he said.

"Connor...seriously guys, if you are trying to prank me, you better run now!" I stated.

"No. It'..." Travis said as the person uncovered my eyes. I turned to see the one and only beautiful, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain" Annnabeth said before I grabbed her into a huge hug.

"Annabeth!" I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Chiron thought it would be a good idea to send us, to keep you out of trouble," Connor said.

"You?..." I said pointing at the Stolls.

"Personally, I am offended" Connor said shaking his head.

"Sorry" I apolagized.

"Not just us though.." Travis said.

Leo, Piper, Nico, Grover, and Katie walked up to us. At that moment, I knew this was going to be the best school year.


	2. Introductions and Schedules

Author's Note: I am so sorry to all those who have been waiting for a new episode I was just really busy with school work, but good news, no more school! So, sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to post new chapters for often. Please check out my other story: Percabeth and a Family Reunion. Thanks. Now on with the story!

Percy's P.O.V.:

I can't believe all my friends came, I'm even happy that Clarisse is here (Yeah, I know she wasn't mentioned before, but I just feel like putting her in now, along with Chris.)

"So, Perce, don't you want to introduce us to these people...?" Joseph looked cautiously at my friends afraid they might be robots, You see Joseph has this thing were he believes sometime soon there will be a robot invasion. I try telling him there will be no such thing, but he just doesn't listen. Wait. off topic...stupid ADHD.

"Oh yeah, guys this is Annabeth," I said pointing at my awesome kick butt girlfriend and continuing with the rest," Leo, Piper, Nico, Grover, Katie, Clarisse, and Chris." Then I introduced my mortal friends.

"Guys, this is Joseph, Alexis, Alex, Ashley, and Ryan," There were a bunch of "Hey" and "Nice to meet you" in the air.

"What about those guys," Alex pointed to the Stolls.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead guys do your thing."

"I'm Travis," Connor said.

"And I'm Connor," said Travis.

"And we're the Stolls," they exclaimed.

"Come on guys, not again. The taller one is Travis the shorter is Connor. They always try to mix it up to confuse people." Chris explained.

"You're no fun!" the Stolls wined.

"So, what classes do you guys have?" Ashley asked. Of course she would ask..

"Oh, yeah, we have:

Period 1: English w/ Mr. Blofis.

Period 2: History w/ Mr. Boring.

Period 3: Trigonometry w/ Mr. Shoemaker. (These are a bunch of my old teachers names, cause I'm no good with teacher names.)

Period 4: Chemistry w/ Mrs. Mann.

1st Lunch

Period 5: P.E. w/ Coach Roberts

Period 6: Greek (elective) w/ Mr. A" Katie informed us.

"Cool, we all have the same classes!" Ryan said.

"You guys like Greek?" Clarisse made a face.

"No, but Percy talked us into it" Joseph said still trying to examine them in case they were robots.

"Of course, mortal!" Clarisse said under her breath so only the demigods could hear, since we have great ears.

"So where did you guys meet?" Joseph said trying to make them slip informing us of their creators.

"At a summer camp," Piper smiled. Wow she was so quite I just remembered she was there.

"Oh, the summer camp Percy always talks about, but won't tell us where it is!" Ryan glared in my direction.

"Sorry only for those awesome people who are better than everyone" Leo teased them. Wow, what's up with that. Their so quite that I forget they're there.

"He's kidding," Nico said, "It's for kids with Dyslexia and ADHD" Wow, really Nico you too. I should really remember the people who are quite. Look! It's Grover! When did he get here.

Yeah nice to know that I'm remembered, Grover thought. (empathy link)

Sorry, I thought.

It's fine, not you fault.

Stupid ADHD.

*RING*

What! It's the end of lunch. Wow, time passed by quick.

"Come on guys, I heard today coach has a surprise!" Ryan dumped his trash and started walking towards the locker rooms.

"Fine, lead the way" Chris said.

*Time Skip: In GYM*

"Now Come on Cupcakes or you'll be stuck running around the track!" Wait a second, I recognized that voice.

"Coach!" the demigods screamed and attacked him.

"Hey cupcakes!" Coach greeted us.

First my friends, now coach Hedge. How can this year get any better?

Thanks, and sorry for not updating. Please follow, like, and comment. Till next time bye. First private message to me gets a free sneak peek to next episode. BYE!


	3. I DO NOT LIKE HER! maybe

_**Author's Note: Sorry, but Joseph's POV is really boring. I have writer's block.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO, only my oc's.**_

* * *

Joseph's POV:** (Huh, didn't expect that, now did you)**

I am going to go with Percy has already introduced me in earlier chapters, and what ever he mentioned about me thinking that robots will invade our world is true. He was lying I do not believe in that. I know they will, first, they'll take me to stop me from spreading the news, then the world. You cant be to careful with new people.

Anyways, enough about the robots taking over the world. Those people Percy introduced us, they seem nice, and I'm trusting Percy that they aren't robots. All of them looked like gods. Even the guys, not that I'm gay, but they were, especially the girls. Beautiful. Especially Annabeth, she and Percy seem very close, they haven't told us they are dating, but it kind of seems obvious. Besides, their looks they all seem to carry this aroma of power_** (did I use that right? I don't know)**_. I always have noticed it around Percy, his was still a little stronger than the others. They all seemed cool, until we got to the gym. They attacked this short (no offence to those people who are short) man holding a baseball bat with a giant hug.  
"Coach!"

"Hey Cupcakes!" the guy had greeted them. Cupcakes?! Really?!

"Hey, where's Coach Roberts?!" someone in the bleachers yelled.

"Ahh, yes. Well Coach Roberts, won't be able to be here during this period, so I'll be substituting for him for the rest of the year."  
Percy and his friends were now sitting next to our group on the bleachers.

"Now, here are some simple rules, 1. Don't talk back or will be punished by doing push-ups. 2. No talking when I'm speaking. And 3. If any thing you do is wrong you do push-ups" **_(I know lame)_**

"Good old Coach," Leo, I think muttered.

"Did I hear you day something Valdes!" the Coach fake glared at Leo.

"No, no, go on Coach Hedge!" Leo smiled. Katie smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Good job, Gardener, but you could do better!" Katie smiled at the Coach.

"Alright, cupcakes. Go out to the track, 5 laps!"

"Hey, how do you guys know Coach Hedge" Ashley asked. Leave it to her to ask about the teacher.

"He works at the summer camp we go to" answered Chris.

"Come on guys, before Gleeson makes us do push-ups!" Travis snickered.  
Whoa, these guys definitely aren't robots.

* * *

Travis's POV _**( I love the Stolls, they're hilarious)**_

Everyone in the class ran outside to the track. We, the demigods, were all ahead of them. By the time we finished with the five laps, the others were just starting their third.

"Aaah, I see you were in no hurry to slow down your pace!" Coach was leaning on the side of the football bleacher with his club.

"Woah! Coach telling us to slow down. Never thought I'd live this day!" Leo joked around. We all laughed .

"Shut it Valdes, before I make you wish you were never born.." Coach glared at Leo.

By the time the other finished their laps, Connor, Leo, and me had planned a hilarious prank for Joseph. Percy had told us he was afraid robots would take over the world. Mortal! They're just hilarious, and they cant kill you after you prank them, like a daughter of Demeter I know. *cough*Katie*cough*.

Which reminds me, Katie was talking to Piper a few bleachers below us. Wow, her brown hair _**(a/n: Katie's appearance was never really described in any book, so this is how I imagine her)**_was so soft and wavy. I liked the way her hair always smelled like flowers. And her eyes! Oh, a grass green that were so memorizing that whenever I looked into them I would zone out.

"Travis!"

I looked toward my brother, oops! I did again.

"Why don't you ask her out already!" Leo whispered so no one would hear, but the three of us.

"Who? What do you mean?!" I know stupid of me to try to deny my huge crush on Katie- wait! I mean, no, I don't like Katie Gardner!

"Katie, come on who else. You have had a major crush on her since like Forever!" Connor smirked. I blushed.

"First off, dude you're scaring me you're starting to sound like a child of Aphrodite, and second, I DO NOT!" I practically screamed at them.

"Denial!" Leo sang.

"Alright cupcakes! Do what ever you want, till the bell ring. Just no fighting!"

"You know what! I'm going to go hang out with Chris!" I stood up and made towards my half-brother. He was arguing with Clarisse about who knows what!

"Hello, brother from another mother! How's it been!"

"Travis, its been ten minutes since I last talked to you. Nothing really happened since then." Chris greeted me.

"Speak for yourself! Travis, go away, if you haven't noticed we're kind of in a middle of an argument!" Clarisse glared at me. I backed away a little. I could here Connor and Leo laughing behind me. I know the smart thing to do would be to leave, but when have I ever done the smart thing!

"What about?"

"None of you business!"

"Fine! Sheesh! I feel sorry for you brother always having to put up with her.." Clarisse snapped.

"That's it. Come here Stoll!" I started running until I found Percy.

"Percy! Help me!" I ran behind Percy. Before you start laughing at me for being a baby, you try fighting an angry daughter of Ares.

"Travis! What did you do now!" Annabeth groaned.

"Why does everyone assume I always did something!" I demanded.

"Because it's you!" Percy countered back.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"STOLL! GET BACK HERE!" Clarisse stormed towards me.

"Clarisse! Calm down!" Chris was right at her tail.

"Come on Clarisse! Let him live, or I could tell everyone at camp what happened on Polyphemus's Island.." Percy threated Clarisse. Wait! What did happen there?

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

"He never swore on the Styx" Annabeth smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. Mortals around us were giving us strange looks.

_"ERRE ES KORAKAS!"_ Clarisse cursed! (translation: Go to the crows!)

Clarisse turned and walked away.

"Thanks, Perce!" Chris thanked Percy then ran after Clarisse.

"Now. To deal with you" Percy turned towards me. Oh no! I'm so dead.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait. Please review, the faster I update. First review or pm will get a sneak peek for next chapter!


	4. Cousin?

Author's Note: You know what I just realized that I made a mistake in the title, so if any of you are confused it is now no loner After the Titan War, but now After the Giant War. Sorry for the confusion. I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter, but I noticed how many people have favorite and followed this story, so I thought why not publish the next chapter earlier than planned. But, please review, gives me a lot of motivation. Also, please favorite and follow this story. I have put my other story on hiatus, but soon I will be posting up a poll for you guys to decide what story I should write, of course it had to include Percy Jackson Characters.

Disclaimer: As much as I would like too, I unfortunately don't own PJO or HoO. I kind of glad I don't or it wouldn't be the same as the world from Rick Riordan. Can't wait for the Blood of Olympus.

* * *

Ashley's POV:

P.E. had just ended and may I say, I have never seen people run as fast as Percy and his camp friends.

* * *

***Flashback* **

**I had just finished running the five laps and when to sit near Annabeth and Percy, they didn't tell us they were a couple, but the way they acted they sure did look like one. The others, as in Ryan, Joseph, Alex, and Alexis greeted them. **

**"Hey, Percy, Annabeth." **

**"Hey guys!" **

**"Wow, how did you guys run that fast!" Ryan asked clearly baffled at their skills, "The only active thing Percy had done that he is good at is at swimming!" **

**"You're on the swim team?" Annabeth gave Percy a scary confused look. **

**"Is he on the swim team!? He's the captain!" **

**"You are?!" Annabeth seemed to make it look like Percy had done something wrong, which I didn't understand. Shouldn't she be glad he's the captain! **

**They were have a silent conversation with their eyes, until Alexis interrupted them. **

**"Are you two a couple? I mean the way you look at each other and are able to have a conversation with your eyes makes it look like it." **

**"Oh, yeah. We've been dating for a year. She's the girlfriend I was telling you guys about, but you wouldn't believe me. I thought you guys already figured it out." Percy explained. **

**"Oooh..." **

**"Percy! Help me!" one of the Stoll brothers ran behind Percy. Ha! What a baby! **

**"Travis, what did you do now?" Annabeth asked Travis. **

**"Why does everyone assume I always did something!" Travis wines. I wonder what he did. **

**"Because it's you!" Percy countered back. **

**"What's that suppose to mean!" Yeah, what is that suppose to mean? **

**"STOLL! GET BACK HERE!" Clarisse stormed towards us. You know what I said about Travis being a baby for hiding behind Percy. Yeah, forget that I said that, cause this girl was scary! I now had the urge to hide behind Ryan. **

**"Clarisse! Calm down!" a boy cried. I think it was Chris, her boyfriend. **

**"Come on Clarisse! Let him live, or I could tell everyone at camp what happened on Polyphemus's Island.." Percy threated Clarisse. Polyphemus's Island? What are they talking about? **

**"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" **

**"He never swore on the Styx" Annabeth smirked, trying to hold back a laugh. I was confused. Why would he swear something on some sticks? Judging form the faces of others, they were wondering the same thing. **

**"ERRE ES KORAKAS!" Clarisse yelled. Okay, I a so confused, and I almost never do that! What language was that? It was a really ancient language, but I had the feeling I should recognize it. **

**Clarisse turned and walked away. **

**"Thanks, Perce!" Chris thanked Percy then ran after Clarisse. **

**"Now. To deal with you" Percy turned towards Travis with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes. **

***End of Flashback* **

* * *

I was snapped back to reality when we got to Greek class. I don't know why Percy has such an interest in this, I mean it's kind of interesting, but he is like obsessed with it. All of us sat in the front of class. The bell rang, and this really good looking guy came in.

He seemed to be in his late twenties, or early thirties. He had golden blond hair, was tall and muscular, and was dressed in some very stylish clothes. He had some black Ray-bans on and walked to the front of the class. Once, he removed his sunglasses they revealed some blue eyes. I looked over at Percy and his other friends and they seemed to be nervous. Why would they be nervous?

"Hello, class. My name is Apollo and I will be your teacher this year. Please don't ask for last names, just call me Apollo."

"A-Apollo" Percy stuttered. Now, they looked really nervous. Wait! Did Percy know this guy?

"Oh hey, Percy! How has my little cousin been doing?" Wait! Cousin?!

* * *

**Author's Note: I thought it would be cool if Apollo were a teacher. So, please review for more updates. I will post a poll up to decide what other PJO story I should write. Will probably be up by tomorrow. Review! **


	5. How could I forget!

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to all my readers for not updating in sixteen days. I was just really busy with other things, cause I still have a life...kind of. Anyways, thanks to all those people have favorite and followed this story. Special Thanks to the following five reviewers: **

_**thetrueHermione: Thanks for your support! I am not planning on ending this story anytime soon. Thanks for being my first review. Really means a lot. **_

_**HumAn: Not sure what you meant in your review, but still thanks...I think... **_

_** FanFicLover1013: Thanks so much for your encouragement. Sorry for not updating in a while, promise to make it up to you and everyone else! **_

_**asucoffeeaddict: I agree with you. Apollo is one of my favorite gods, because he's laid back and is just awesome! **_

_**Deeshdeesh: Oh my gods! You're right. Thanks! It is weird to be able to smell the aroma of power. So, aura. Got to remember that! Thanks! **_

**Cookies to all my reviews: (::) (::) **

**Please review and make sure to vote on my poll on my profile on what story I should write about. Now, for what you have all been waiting for: **

* * *

Travis's POV: **(I'm sorry, I just had to write this!)**

Ugh! After Clarisse had left me in gym, Percy didn't do any real damage physically, but did do some damage to my dignity! He threated me with a lot of things that I swore on the Styx to never speak of, and on top of that he gave this terrifying glare. I was petrified with fear and my brother didn't help at all. After the bell rang, Connor would not shut about what had just happened. Trust me, I love my brother, but right now I hated him. Leo was no better, either.

"You should have seen your face!" Connor had the decency to make fun of me and wipe a fake tear from his eye.

"I know! I wish I had a camera to be able to enjoy that moment again, and again." Leo said in between his laughter.

"You looked ready to wet your pants!"

"Shut up! Like you would have done any different. At least I didn't faint on the spot!"

"Hey! That was different!" Leo tried defending himself.

"Really?!" Leo looked down muttering stupid Stoll.

"You know what! What ever, let's catch up with Percy and the rest before we're late," my brother starts sprinting to catch up with the other, Leo and I running after him.

We caught up to the rest of my fellow half-bloods and walked in to class. What was in the class surprised all of us. Actually, it was more of a whom, than a what.

He was about in his early twenties **(I know I s****aid before late twenties or early thirties, then I thought. Apollo wouldn't look so old so he's like twenty-three **** here.)** He had golden blond hair and was wearing some black Ray-bans. He removed them to reveal sky blue eyes.

Apollo!? I'm pretty sure I had a nervous look on my face, I mean what would he be doing here?

"Hello, class. My name is Apollo and I will be your teacher this year. Please don't ask for last names, just call me Apollo." Wait a sec, Apollo is our teacher!

"A-Apollo" Percy stuttered. I looked at my fellow half-bloods and saw the same expression in all of their faces. Surprised, nervousness, and confusion.

"Oh hey, Percy! How has my little cousin been doing?" the mortals look confused, I don't blame them. I mean, if one of your teachers called one of your peers their cousin, I would be confused too.

"G-Good" Percy answered.

"Good" Apollo greeted the rest of us. The bell rang and we took our seatson the other end of the class by the windows.

"Alright, today we are going to start with a pop quiz to test your knowledge on Greek mythology." Apollo passed out the quiz and went to sit at his desk in the front of the class and took out an iPod and headphones and started listening to some music.

I looked down at the quiz, and a smile was plastered on my face, cause I knew all this!

_**List all twelve Olympian Gods. **_

Easy. Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Ares, Artemis, Hermes, I wrote down my father's name with pride, Dionysus, wait! I'm missing one. How could I forget. I looked up from my test and looked around the class and looked up at the ceiling. Who am I forgetting! I was about to ask Connor who was next to me, but then I looked at Apollo and then it hit me. It was Apollo! How could I forget! I mentally slapped my self forgetting one of the Olympians, when he was right in front of me.

I continued on with the rest of the quiz and finished in no time. I noticed the others, as in the demigods, were all done with their quiz, while the mortals were still on question one.

At the end of class, Apollo had finished grading our test, and I got a perfect score! I did a mental happy dance.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Mortals left the class and we said our good-bye to Apollo as he flashed out, probably to Olympus. We walked out of class to be stopped by Ashley, one of Percy's mortal friends.

"How did you finish that quiz, so soon!" she practically screamed.

"We learned all this stuff at camp." Leo looked bored.

"Oh, well anyways, Got to go."

"Okay, well on that note, who want to go say hi to my mom" Percy smiled.

"Yes! Oh, I can already taste those delicious blue cookie!" I practically jumped and ran towards the parking lot. The rest followed me, not wanting to wait any longer for the blue cookies, and of course Aunt Sally!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for it being a little dull and short, but I have a small case of writer's block. And to clear something, up it's the first day, it was suppose to be already been two weeks since class started, but then I though about how Apollo was just seen. So, yeah. Please vote on poll! Review on some suggestions on what you like to happen.**


	6. Blue Cookies and Aunt Sally

**Author's Note: I was going to post a new chapter in a few days, but yesterday I got so many alerts on my Gmail on my phone, from so many people adding this story to their favorite and are following the story and me. What really made my way was I got another review. I also checked my poll's status and a few of you have voted special thanks to you. If I knew those who voted I would give them special thanks and a shout out, but since I don't know I will reward you with cookies! (::) (::). And this update. Thanks to**

_**wisegirl416: Thank you so much. I'm glad you enjoy this story so much to favorite me. Cookies for you (::) (::) (::) (::)**_

**Please continue to favorite and follow. Make sure to vote on my poll and review for maybe yet another update tomorrow!**

* * *

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe that some of my friends decided to join me. This was going to be the best year of school ever! School had just ended, and we were headed towards the parking lot. Once we got there we loaded into Piper's car her dad had gotten her, and into Chris's car that he bought himself. Piper had a red 2014 Lexus GS 450h. Chris had a black 2015 Ford Explorer, how he managed to buy this on his own is a mystery to us. We one asked him if he had stolen it, you know being the son of Hermes, but he swore on the Styx he had bought it himself. Since, he is still alive and sane, I guess it's true.

Piper, Leo, Nico, Annabeth, and I got into Piper's Lexus, while Chris, Clarisse, the Stolls, Katie, and Grover got into Chris's Ford. **(By the way Chris's car is all black inside and has up to six seats. Links to these cars will be on my profile.)**

We were about to go when I remembered I hadn't told Paul.

"Wait up, Pipes! I forgot to tell Paul, I'll be right back." I got out of the car an raced towards Paul's classroom. I told him about my ride. He agreed so I raced back to the parking lot.

"Okay, ready!" I put on my seat belt as I sat next to Annabeth's right. Nico on her left. Piper at the wheel and Leo in shotgun.

_***Time Skip***_

We got to my apartment and I unlocked the door. The Stolls bouncing up and down.

"Mom! I'm home!" My mom came out of the kitchen and my friends raced towards her.

"AUNT SALLY!" They all squished my mom into a huge bear hug. Let me explain the Aunt Sally thing. After the Second Titan War, my friends had come to visit her and she insisted they call her Aunt Sally, when she met the rest of the seven she told them the same thing.

When they finally let her breath again, the Stolls started to bounce around again.

"Hey, Aunt Sally? Do you have any blue cookies?" Connor asked.

"As a matter of fact I do, I just made a batch. Why don't you kids go into the living room, make yourselves at home, while I go get them." my mom made her way towards the kitchen. She must have opened the oven, because the room was soon filled the sweet aroma of cookies.

We went to go sit down on the couches. My mom came out with a tray of blue cookies. Once she placed them on the table, the guys, including my self, took one and started munching on it. The girls waited for us guys to get our cookies first, then grabbed one.

"So, what bring you here?" my mom took a seat on a recliner.

"Chiron sent us to watch Percy and to get caught up with our education." Grover reached for another cookie.

"Oh good, and um...Percy. Someone came to drop off something. I didn't understand at first, but now that I know that your friends are here I understand." My mom told me.

"Who came?" I said in between my crunching of my cookie.

"Your father." I almost shocked on the cookie. By the chocking noises of my friends, I can guess they had the same ere reaction.

"Poseidon?" Why would my dad some and drop off something. Wait, what was the something, and what did it have to do with my friends.

"Why don't you come follow me." My mom stood up and walked towards the parking lot. The rest of us followed her. My mom stopped next to some nice car and faced me.

"Percy...this is your car." She took out some keys and gave them to me. I couldn't believe it. My dad had bought be a car. And not just any car. My dream car. Not the one I dreamt of having when I was fourteen. My dream car of now.

"Also, this." My mom took out another set of keys. I took the keys form her hand.

"What's this for?"

"Your house." My what? I stared at the house keys, then at the car keys, then at the car. I kept doing this for two minutes until I said.

"WHAT!" I looked over at my friends and they were all staring at the car then stared at me. They all had confused and awed look on their faces. Their jaws hanging. I put the pieces together. My dad had bought me my dream car and a house. My dad had bought me my dream car and a house. MY DAD HAD BOUGHT ME MY DREAM CAR AND A HOUSE!

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know. I'm horrible for stopping it there and not telling you what his dream car was. But, a great writer had once told me, cliffhangers are a great way to end an update. They keep the readers excited and anxious for the next update. So. yeah. Review for faster update for possibly an update tomorrow. Favorite, follow, and vote on poll! BYE! :)**


	7. Percy's Dream Car

**Author's Note: I know many of you favorite and followed this story and I got two more reviews, but I was really busy. I'm glad you all stayed patient and didn't give any negative reviews. Thanks to the following two reviewers: **

_**Guest: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but now here's another update. You should get a Fanfiction account, it's easy. **_

_**wisegirl416: First off, no it is not Percy's dream car form the Titan's Curse, then it wouldn't have been a surprise. I think I mentioned that in the last chapter, maybe you just forgot, or maybe I didn't. If I didn't, sorry. Second, well your welcome, and now you get another shout out. Finally, thanks. I some times get upset when others write a Goode story with demigods and they forgot about the original characters. Glad you like it. Wow, that was a long response. **_

**Thanks for the reviews. Favorite, Review, Follow, it really makes my day. Make sure to vote on poll. First one to make it to 25 wins! **

* * *

_So, this is what happened: _

_"Who came?" I said in between my crunching of my cookie. _

_"Your father." I almost chocked on the cookie. By the chocking noises of my friends, I can guess they had the same reaction. _

_"Poseidon?" Why would my dad some and drop off something. Wait, what was the something, and what did it have to do with my friends. _

_"Why don't you come follow me." My mom stood up and walked towards the parking lot. The rest of us followed her. My mom stopped next to some nice car and faced me. _

_"Percy...this is your car." She took out some keys and gave them to me. I couldn't believe it. My dad had bought be a car. And not just any car. My dream car. Not the one I dreamt of having when I was fourteen. My dream car of now. _

_"Also, this." My mom took out another set of keys. I took the keys form her hand. _

_"What's this for?" _

_"Your house." My what? I stared at the house keys, then at the car keys, then at the car. I kept doing this for two minutes until I said. _

_"WHAT!" I looked over at my friends and they were all staring at the car then stared at me. They all had confused and awed look on their faces. Their jaws hanging. I put the pieces together. My dad had bought me my dream car and a house. My dad had bought me my dream car and a house. MY DAD HAD BOUGHT ME MY DREAM CAR AND A HOUSE! _

* * *

Percy's POV:

I can't believe it! This car was mine! It was my dream car! I kept staring at it. Now, you might be asking, Percy, what is your dream car? Well, how do I put it. It was a dark gray on the outside. I walked towards it, opened the door to see the all black interior. Almost, everything was black, but the seats. The seats were a white leather. It smelled of new car and it was spotless. Not one smudge on it. I put the keys in the ignition and turned it on. Light flickered on and the engine roared to life. I pushed a button and the back of the car opened so the top of the car went down into the now open space. The back closed, once the whole top of the car was off. It was a convertible.

My dad had bought me a 2015 Audi A5 Cabriolet: Convertible in a Prestige Trim. **( Link to car is on my profile. So are the other two I was considering to be his dream car.)**

"Why don't we go off the see the house." My mom brought me out of my shock. I nodded slowly. My friends soon came out of their shock.

"I call shotgun!" Leo shouted an went to the other side of the car and sat on the seat on my right.

"What! No fair! I want to sit shotgun!" Travis whined.

"You snooze, you loose!"

The Stolls ran and jumped into the two back seats.

"Looks like, I'll be riding with Piper," Annabeth said once the Stolls and Leo were all buckled up and ready to go. I was still to much in shock to argue with her.

"Wait! I still don't know where the house is." I somehow managed to say.

"The address is already programed in the GPS." my mom pointed towards the screen. Leo pushed some buttons and a voice came out the speakers.

_"Turn right into traffic and keep going for 2.5 miles." _

In that moment, Paul drove towards an stopped. He opened his door to his Prius and stared wide eyed at the car.

"What's this?" Paul said. My mother explained to him about the car and the house.

"Well, Annabeth, Nico, and Piper could join Sally and me in my car to head over to the house and the rest go with Chris and just follow Percy." Paul thought up. Everyone agreed. Piper, Annabeth and Nico sat in the back of Paul's Prius. Chris, Clarisse, Grover, and Katie went to Chris's SUV. I the headed to my new house, with the rest following.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know. Probably my shortest chapter yet, but I just wanted to give you his dream car. Please, review, favorite, and follow. Vote on poll, first to twenty-five wins! Will probably post next update on Wednesday. BYE! **


	8. Finally! We get to see the house!

**Author's Note: I am sorry. I know I promised to update yesterday, but something came up. Again, I am really sorry. I noticed that more of you have voted on my poll, and I thank you for that. I was considering writing two more stories and the top two picks on poll. Let me know what you think! I also noticed not a lot more reviews. Please review. Anyways, thanks for more favorites and followers. Now, for what you have been waiting for:**

* * *

Percy's POV:** (Sorry, for now only doing Percy, but since this is his car and house it should be told from his perspective.)**

On the ride to the new house, the Stolls bouncing in their seats of my new car. It was kind of getting annoying whenever they saw and UPS delivery truck they would shout out,

"Hey Dad!"

After that they would bicker on why their dad didn't buy them a car. Their argument would go on and on, until they saw another UPS Delivery Truck.

"Hey Dad!"

It has been only five minutes and I'm staring to get a head ache. We passed by another UPS delivery truck, wow, there are a lot of them, I think we passed by ten of them already. Before the Stolls could send out a greeting to their dad, Chris's car had merged left, so they were on my left. The passenger seat's window rolled down to show the annoyed face of Clarisse La Rue. She was about to say something, but the Stolls beat her.

"Hey Dad!"

"Ugh! For the love of Zeus! Shut your faces!"

"It's not our fault we get to say hi to our dad more often then you do!" Connor yelled back.

"Just shut up!" The other passenger window rolled down, so we could see Katie.

Travis was smart enough to keep his mouth closed when we passed by another UPS truck. He didn't want his girlfriend yelling at him. Again. Yeah, they had started dating a couple of weeks ago. However, Connor wasn't afraid of Katie, so he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"HEY DAD!"

Before Katie could yell at him I yelled.

"We're here!" Oh thank goodness! If I had to hear either of the Stools say hi to their dad, I would have lost it.

We all got out of the car and stared at the house in front of us. More like a mansion, it was HUGE! The closest word I could come up with to describe this was beautiful. It was a two story home that was completely painted white. It had lots of windows so you would see glimpses of the inside. There was a grand marble stair was leading to two marble and glass doors. I walked up the stairs to the twin doors. I took out the keys from my pocket, nearly dropping them, and slid the keys into the lock. I turned them to hear a clicking sound. I slowly turned the silver knop, and pushed the door opened.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The style of the house was in the style of an ancient Greek temple, but still had a modern glow to it. The first thing I noticed was grand marble white pillars lined up to both my right and left. There were six of them, three on each side. The second thing I noticed were a pair of twin stairways leading to the second floor. In between the tow staircases were some couches and three French glass doors leading to what I believed to be a backyard, but what really caught my attention was the pool outside. Man, I couldn't wait to get in there.

My friends gathered around either side of me and stared dumb founded at the house.

"Oh my gosh, is that a garden outside." Of course leave it to the daughter of Demeter to noticed the garden. But, who am I to judge. I first noticed the pool, and I'm the son of Poseidon.

"Forget the garden, look at the architecture!" I believe you know who said that.

"Let's take a look around" my mom started walking to a room on the right. The rest followed her to reach a kitchen. **(I'm not really going to go into detail, since it will probably take forever. I'll explain different rooms as I got into them a little more in other chapters.) **

After the kitchen we found, a living room, dining hall, a family room, lots of bathrooms, and a study. Once, we found a library, we quickly left, not wanting to get head aches, from all the words, because of our dyslexic. Everyone, except my mom, Paul, and of course, Annabeth.

We made or way upstairs to find lots of doors. There we also found a round table with a note. Thankfully, it was in Greek. I quickly recognized the neat writing, I had once seen before.

_Percy, _

_I am sorry I couldn't personally give you your gifts, and be with you right now, but I promise to visit you soon. Athena was, for once, nice and designed this home for you, your mother, step father, and demigod friends to live in. _

_Best wishes, _

_Poseidon._

To say, I was disappointed was an understatement. I hadn't seen my dad, since after the Giant War, but I understood. He was busy, still trying to rebuild his palace. I smiled of the memory of my dad. I read the note to the others.

We looked at the doors and I noticed that each door had a symbol carved into the door. Each a symbol of our parentage. They probably were to identify which of the rooms belonged to whom. I also saw a plain door, probably meant for my mom and Paul.

There were about twenty doors, but I didn't bother to count exactly how many. They were also some doors I gave some puzzled expression to. There was a lightning bolt, gems, animals and a spear. Where those meant for Jason, Hazel, and Frank.** (Sorry Frank, couldn't really think of something better.)** Were they for when they visited or...

"Hey guys!" All of the demigods turned around alert, ready to attack a monster or something but instead we find some friends.

"You left the door open." Jason said smiling with Frank and Hazel beside him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Cliffhanger! Make sure to vote, favorite, follow, and review. Till maybe tomorrow or Monday. BYE!**


	9. There's a SLUSHY MACHINE!

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have been so busy and I just couldn't find the time till now. This is probably going to suck, but starting Thursday I have to go to the class than starts early in the morning till 7. I'll try to update when I get home, but if I can't I hope you understand. Thanks to the reviewers: **

_**wisegirl416: Thanks for your encouragement. **_

_**thebiggestbookworm: Yeah, I know. To make it up, here's another update. **_

_**Cinder2013: Thanks, and I have no idea. **_

**Sorry if characters are a little OOC. **

**Now, on with the story: **

* * *

Leo's POV: **(There's a first time for everything.)**

I stared with a stupid smile on my face, as I looked at my best friend and two of my great friends. Piper was the first one to speak up.

"Jason!" She tackled him in a huge bear hug. Percy then ran towards his tow friends and put an arm around each one of them.

"What are you guys doing? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"We thought to come and take a break to visit you," Hazel gave Percy a hug then walked towards her half-brother and also gave him a small hug.

"We also heard that lots of you were going to Percy's school, so we thought to join you." Frank gave Percy a guy hug.

"Wait, what about your duties as Praetor?" I asked Frank after I gave Jason a fist bump.

"Well, Reyna thought to let us relax a little. You know after the war and stuff, so she let some campers go to Camp Half-Blood, while others thought about going to school for a while. Reyna is actually going to join us soon, but she had to make a short trip to Camp to make sure the Romans were settled in," Frank explained to us.

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"-And other demigods are going to join us. Don't worry. Not a lot of monsters will attack, thanks to Hecate." Hazel continued.

"Well that explains why there are like twenty bedrooms," Percy notices.

'Well, let's see our rooms!" The Stolls make their way to three doors that all have a caduceus on them.

"I wonder which one is mine?" Travis stokes his chin.

"Your names are under the symbol," Annabeth says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really! Hugh, I didn't notice that," Percy states. I look closer and there is indeed names under the symbols. They were in Greek. I also noticed that all the names here were a boys. This must've been the boys section. There were actually two rows of seven door making it a total of fourteen doors.

There was a red carpet on the floor leading to the other side were there was a pair of doors, probably for a lounge. On the right side the doors had a door with no symbol, three caduceus, a bow and arrow above a sun, some animals surrounding a pair of spears, and a trident. These in the order of closest to farthest from me.

On the left the doors had a tree, fiery hammer, a bow and arrow above a sun, an owl, a helm and bones, another fiery hammer, and a lightning bolt.

After inspecting names under the symbols, we determined the Greek demigods' names were written in Ancient Greek and the Roman in Latin.

From the same order, the left side had names of Guest, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Chris Rodriguez, Will Solace, Frank Zhang, and Perseus Jackson, much to his protest.

"Come on! Really!"

"Just deal with it, Percy," I said.

"Easy for you to say."

On the right side were: Grover Underwood, Jake Mason, Octavian, Malcolm, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdes, and Jason Grace.

We decided to check on the girls section to find out which female demigods would be joining us. We found that the red carpet form the boy's section led to the girls. There were tow rows of six doors facing each other. The two doors closest to us on either side had no symbols. The symbols were the symbol of Hecate **(Sorry, I have no clue how the symbol of Hecate would look like.)** some vines and different types of cereal, **(Sorry) **a pair of spears, a lightning bolt, and an owl were on the left. Later to be classified as rooms to: Blofis Jackson written in English on a door with no symbol, Lou Ellen, Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase.

On the left were the symbols of: a flower, the Oracle of Delphi, a pair of spears, a dove and a heart, and gems. Later classified as rooms to: Guest, (door with no symbol) the one with a rose had no name, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Piper McLean, and Hazel Levesque. We still wondered whose room was the one with a flower. Katie told us it was a moonlace flower, which made Percy go pale. We tried opening the door, but it was locked.

Finally after admitting defeat and gave up on the door, we went to our respectful rooms, because it had gotten pretty late. We decided to stay the night and go pick up the Blofis things later tomorrow, to be able to settle in completely.

I had asked Percy why he went pale after Katie told us it was a moonlace, after he said goodnight to his parents and Annabeth. He shrugged it off and said it was nothing. He was hiding something, but I didn't push it.

I went into my bedroom and it was AWESOME!

In was a pretty big sized bedroom with a nice warm brown coat of paint. There was a full sized brown wooden bed with dark red sheets. There was a desk in the corner, and some dark dressers, but what really caught my attention was it had a slushy machine! And, not just that, but a 50 inch screen TV. There was a built in fire place and soffit lighting, (lights that are found ledges streaming downwards.) and a couple of table lamps. It had a warm and cozy feeling to it. I found a two doors, one leading into a walk-in closet, already filled with clothes. Probably from Aphrodite, but luckily they were in my style. The other door led to a bathroom with wall sconces lighting and a light brown coat of paint. There was a undermount sink and dark cherry red cabinets. It had a glass shower with rain showerhead. Lastly, a nice toilet.

I was thankful we had no homework today, and happily went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I promise to update tomorrow. I kind of went into deep detail, hope you sort of have an idea of how Leo's room looks like. Please review, follow, favorite, and vote. First two to twenty five votes wins. **

_**Question: Who do you think the locked bedroom with a flower engraving belongs to? **_

**BYE! **


	10. IT'S A MIRACLE! Shut up Clarisse

**Author's Note: I am so terribly sorry. I had told you that I would have updated already, but the classes I've been taking have been draining all my energy. It's been, what...twelve days since my last update. Really sorry. Thanks to the reviewers: **

_**percabethbooklion thebiggestbookworm **_

_**Fabio **_

_**Apollo Holmes Cynder2013 **_

_**Uvcfuuctfcftcfgc : Thanks for the support. **_

_**wisegirl416: Amber? Who in Hades is Amber? No offense. I just really wanted to type in Who in Hades, but really. Who's Amber? **_

**I went and looked back and read previous chapters, and realized I made a horrible mistake. One that was said to be not true in a previous chapter. Let's see who can find the mistake. There are three of them, who ever finds all three of them will get a sneak peek of the next chapter. Good Luck!**

**Anyways, please continue to follow and favorite. Please, vote on my poll. Only nine of you have voted. Did any of you like Leo's bedroom? Okay, now on with the story. **

* * *

**Next Morning **

**Percy's POV: **

It couldn't be...could it? I mean, yeah. When the gods granted wishes after the Giant War, Leo had wished Calypso would be released from her prison. Still, I didn't think they would send her here to go to school with us.

Oh my GODS!

What is she going to say when she sees me. Will she start yelling at me, cause I didn't help her, and instead left her.

Ugh! What is Annabeth going to say? Wait! Annabeth...the curses...Tartarus!

Calypso cursed Annabeth, just because I chose her! She is going to hear a piece of my mind when she gets here!

All these thoughts went through my head as I woke up and took a shower. I went to my closet and saw it was filled with clothes. That I actually would wear. Thank you Aphrodite!

I picked up a dark blue V-neck, some jeans and a pair of blue converse.

I looked around my room to actually see how it was. Last night I had been a wreck once Katie told us the flower was a moonlace. My mother had asked me if that wasn't the flower I had brought home once after the quest I the Labyrinth. I had asked her to not tell anyone I had it, afraid someone would ask where I had gotten it from. I asked the same thing to Paul and Nico, remembering he had seen it when he came over to my house on my fifteenth birthday. They all questioned it, but I convinced them that they would soon find out.

Back to my room. The walls were painted a larchmere color. The outline of the windows were all white casement windows that were on the right side of my bed giving a view of the pool in the backyard. **(Link to this is on my profile ****Number 8. Belongs to its respectful owner. I do not own this picture.****)** Just to better give you an image. It had a support beam near it to make it look like another section was added to the room. There were some white cushioned chairs with sea green pillows. My bed was a also a white color in a king size with the same sea green as the bed spread. It had dark brown hardwood floors and a turquoise carpet, near the left side of the bed. It had soffit and cove lighting. There were some bed posts with lamps on it. On the left side was another support beam making it once again look like another section. It was the same style as the one on the left, with same windows. Now, it had no seats, but it had a small white desk, which I knew would only be used to maybe do my homework. There were three sets of door. One leading outside another to my bathroom, and last one to the closet. In front of my bed was another support beam like the last tow, but this one had no windows, just a 50 inch screen TV on a long dresser. Near the right window was a salt water spring, another gift from my dad like the one I once had in my cabin. Near the desk on the left side was a snow cone machine. Man, Athena really did out-do herself.** (I'll explain the bathroom later, it seems like a lot if I added it into here, would also make it boring.)**

I walked out the door and into the kitchen. I caught the smell of blue pancakes on my way down the stairs.

"Hey mom! Paul." I sat down on a high stool at the kitchen island.

"What's wrong Percy?" my mother glanced in my direction, while she flipped a pancake.

"Nothing, why would you ask?"

"Because, you're almost always the last one to wake up ,and now all of a sudden, you're the first one up." My eyes bugged out. I was the first one to wake up! Wow, that's a miracle!

" I don't know. I guess I'm just excited for the rest of my friends to get here." I half lied. I really was excited for them to get here, but Calypso coming was what really made my nerves perk up.

**(Ugh, I'm getting really tired. I almost stopped there.) **

Minute passed bye, until finally everyone came down. They all came down together. They seemed really surprised to find me there.

"Woah! Jackson got here first!"

"Shut up, Clarisse." I said clearly annoyed. Was it really that hard to believe I could wake up earlier than everyone else, "Is there a reason why you all decided to come down here all together, instead of coming all in small groups or individually."

"Yes, there is. Why did you suddenly go pale when Katie said the flower was a moonlace."

"Really Leo? Couldn't you just drop it?" I wined. I eyed Nico to make sure he hadn't said anything.

"Oh don't worry. Nico didn't say anything. He told us to come ask you ourselves." Annbeth said clearly moody that I had kept something from her. She gave me a small glare, which still managed to me nervous. If there was one thing I learned is that you don't ever want your girlfriend mad at you. Especially if that girlfriend is mine. Annabeth.

"There's no reason" I tried to counter back. I shifted my eyes to look out the window.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice Percy. Tell us!" Piper was obviously trying to charmspeak me, but it wasn't going to work. Her mother had given me a special gift, so I couldn't be charmspeaked by anyone.

"Not gonna happen, Pipes," I smirked.

"H-how did you-"

"Your mom," my smirk only grew.

"Come on Percy. They're going to find out sooner or later." Nico tried to make me confess.

Now what am I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm thinking about drawing out Percy's room. What do you think? Should I or should I not?**


	11. Just Horrifying and Cruel

**Author's Note: I know. I'm sorry. It's been two months since my first actual update not counting that author's note explaining what I'm going through right now. I really am sorry. Also, a couple of days ago I had just finished the Blood of Olympus that came out on the seventh of October and I justed needed some time to take that in. Those who have read it and finished it already know what I'm talking about. Don't worry to those who haven't read it, there will be no spoiler till maybe the first weeks of November; by then mostly everyone has finished reading it. Even then, I'm not going to change many things, because I can't bring myself to do it, and because it would take forever. **

**Thanks to all those who have voted on my poll, only a few more votes and we'll have a winner. I was going to do shout outs again, but there were so many that it would take to long, so sorry to those who did review. Blue cookie for you. (::) (::)**

**But really, none of you even tried to find the mistakes I had made in earlier chapters specifically chapters 8 and 9. Try to find them and I'll try to find more time to update faster. **

**Now to the story**

* * *

Connor's POV:

Earlier this morning Percy was acting really strange, even more than usual. On our way here he kept shooting worried glances at us through the rear view mirror. Back at the house, Nico would tell us anything.

"It's a story for him to tell."

All this tension was impossible to stand. Luckily, we had decided to come early to school for Travis, Leo, and I to break the tension, even if it was just a small chunk of it.

"Alright. You remember which locker it is right?" I stepped out of Percy's grey 2015 Convertible Audi. **(A/N I changed the color, the blue wasn't a very nice color for this car.)**

"Yup. Locker 215." Leo played with the machine parts in his hands making his once clean hand, now black and greasy.

Travis smiled. "Let's do this."

"Do what?" Percy raised an eyebrow at us.

"Nothing…" We all said in unison.

"Mm hmm." he closed the car door and locked it with roof of the car closed. He grabbed Annabeth's hand, who had just walked out of Piper's car, and walked to the front doors of Goode.

"Now, let's do this."

* * *

Alexis's POV **(For those who have forgotten, she is one of Percy's five closest mortal friends at Goode.)**

*Fifteen minutes before school starts and half an hour after the demigods have arrived*

"Honestly, Joseph. Don't you're taking this robot thing a little too far?" I shouldered my all black Jansport backpack.

"No. You're the ones that are taking this too lightly."

Alex hung his head back and his shoulders sloch. "Ugh. He we go again."

"Please, Joseph. We care about you. Really. A lot, but enough already with the robots." Ashley walked toward her locker that was to the right of Joseph's. She took out a sanitizing wipe from one of the pockets of her Hunnt Blue Canvas Backpack Bag that has white and blue horizontal stripes and brown leather straps. Her OCD acting up she quickly wiped the handle of her locker and shined the plaque of her locker, making the 216 shine and sparkle. "I'm not being delusional," she gave Ryan a sharp glare, "or crazy."

"There has to be something that happened in your childhood to have caused this. If you would just tell us-" she was cut short by a buzzing beep that had just come out of Joseph's locker when he opened it.

A red laser beam pointed at straight at Joseph's chest a voice came from the inside of locker. "_Scanning Suspect."_

"What the-" Alex eyes bugged out. The red laser dot then expanded to a long red line and moved to the top of Joseph's head and made some scanning noises as it scanned him from head to toe.

"Scanning complete. Suspect located. Joseph Michael Lockwood found."

"Ugh guys…" Joseph's breathing started becoming heavy and sweat streaked down his forehead. We all remained silent as the laser went back to a small dot pointed at Joseph's nose.

"_Alerting robots of the leader of the resistance. Self destruct in 10 seconds."_

"AAAHHH!" Joseph screamed ready to wet his pants, not that I was any different.

_So, Joseph had been right. Robots were planning to take over the world. Ugh. I'm so stupid. Why hadn't I listened to you. _All this went through my head as it started counting down. There was no one in the hallways to witness this. No way to get help.

"10...9...8..."

"I just want you know. I love you guys." Ryan lips quivered.

"No, I'm too handsome and young to die." Alex stated shaking.

"7...6...5…"

"Great. I did that summer project essay for nothing." I followed Alex's lead and started shaking. We were all petrified in fear. Our legs glued to the floor, making it impossible for us to move and run.

"So much for our Senior year." Ashley whispered.

"4...3…"

"I told you guys, but noooo! All of you just called me crazy!" Joseph managed to bark out.

"This is not the time for this!" Ashley shouted whispered.

"2...1…"

"We have no more time…" Ryan whimpered. All of us shut our eyes squeezing us together waiting for the impact of an explosion to come.

"1...0…"

Several more seconds passed by. Nothing happened. No explosion. No boom or fire. Nothing.

"What?" I quietly whispered afraid to speak any louder. I parted my eyelids for me to just manage to see the Joseph's locker.

"Are we dead? Are we in heaven?" Ashley let out a whimper ready to cry.

"Pfft...pfft…" I heard this sound come from behind us. "Pfft...Blah ha ha ha ha!"

_What!_ I turned around to find three boys on the floor rolling in their fits of laughter, two of them holding video cameras. They had tears running down their face as they continued to laugh their heads off.

A couple of second later we came out of our horrifying shock, but continued to just stare at them.

"Travis? Connor...Leo?" Ryan gaped at them, his eyes revealing just how horrified he was.

"I can't believe...you all... fell for that! Ha ha ha" Travis tried saying in the middle of his fits of laughter as he continued to point the camera he was holding at our faces.

"What's going on here?" Percy walked toward us clearly confused. The rest of his friends behind them.

"A robot invasion. That's what." Connor tried standing up also holding a camera to our faces, but failed because he kept falling to the ground because of his laughter.

Percy and the rest looked to be still confused, while it clicked in our heads. We had been tricked. This had all been a prank, but for once I didn't find it all funny. Judging from Joseph's expression it had been just the opposite. It had been just horrifying and cruel.

* * *

Hope this makes up for me being gone so long. Please review, favorite, follow, and vote on my poll. Bye! Will remove previous author note chapter soon.


	12. A Little Scare?

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. It's just been I have been caught up with school a lot right now, but the good news is in my English class we're going to read ****The Odyssey** **and do background knowledge on Greek mythology. Let's just say that really got me into a good mood. I mean I know **_**almost**_ **everything that has to do with Greek **_**and**_ **Roman mythology, so this is in the bag. Well enough with my personal life, now to Percy and the rest of the demigods...plus the mortals.**

* * *

Joseph's P.O.V.

SO NOT FUNNY!

I can't believe the Stoll brothers plus Leo did that to me. I mean what did I ever do to them.

We all were walking to our first period class with Mr. Blofis, well except Percy, the Stolls, and Leo.

"What do you think they're doing?" Ashley asked.

"I hope Percy gives him a piece of his mind because that was terrible!"

"Please! You think that was bad, wait till I tell you what they did to me." Katie shook her head. "Now that was terrible."

"Are you kidding! Remember that time when he filled my pillow case with shaving cream." Jason scrunches up his eyebrows.

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "They do that to everyone. Which reminds me." She look at us straight in the eye. "Don't ever give Travis, Connor, or Leo shaving cream."

"How would he put it into our pillowcases? They don't even know where we live." I asked.

"That's never stopped them." Frank smiles.

We met Frank, Jason, and Hazel right after the prank. They were all from San Francisco, like Annabeth, and were staying at Percy's place. Wait how did all of them fit into his apartment. Accidently voicing my thoughts, Annabeth answered my question.

"Oh. Percy got a new place that's much bigger."

"Really? Mind if we check it out, I got my pick up truck. We could follow you guys after school." Ryan offered.

"Sure. I'm sure Percy and Sally won't mind." annabeth said as we walked into class. We sat in some of the seats in the back leaving four empty seats. Jason, Annabeth, Percy, the Stolls, Leo, Ryan, Ashley, Alexis, and I all had Mr. Blofis for first period. Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Frank, Piper, Grover, and Alex had history now, and Nico and Hazel had English but were sophomores so in another class.

Mr. Blofis walked in and sat at his desk just like he always does before the bell rings. Once the bell rang he started talking, but was interrupted with four teenage boys running through the door. Three of those boys soaking wet.

"What happened?" Mr. Blofis asked once they stopped running.

Travis spit out water from his mouth "Percy happened."

Mr. Blofis gave Percy questioning look, while Percy just gave him a lopsided grin. "Just clean this up once class is over, would you Percy?"

"But I'm not the one who's dripping wet." he protested.

"But you were the one who caused it without a doubt." Mr. Blofis threw Travis, Connor, and Leo some towels that he got from a cabinet.

Annabeth smiled. "So true."

Percy turned to her like he couldn't believe what she was saying. "Who's side are you on?!"

Annabeth just shrugged, while Percy just gave her a lopsided smirk.

"Alright. Just take a seat so we can start class." Percy sat beside Annabeth who gave him a peck on the cheek. The Stolls sat beside each other and Leo sat next to Jason and a seat in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked still curious to what 'Percy happened' meant.

Leo turned around at looked at me straight in the eyes. his eyes full of fear. "Don't ask. Just don't." Jason laughed beside him as seeing the way Leo was afraid at what ever happened.

"I told you that you should have just the Stolls do it and stayed out of it." Jason whispered.

"Stayed out of what?" I aksed.

"The prank of course." he answered back. "What else?"

"And I thought Annabeth was scary." Leo shivered at the thought.

"Excuse me?!" Annabeth upon hearing our conversation whispered/yelled." Percy had an arm around her and chucked as she said that.

"Nothing!" Leo quickly responded. I noticed that the Stolls were shivering in their seats at had said nothing since Travis had talked when they came in.

"What's up with Travis and Connor?" I asked.

"Just gave them a little scare before their actual punishment. " Percy whispered beside me.

"A little scare!" Connor turned around with wide eyes.

"You mean-" Travis turned around with the same look in his eyes. Fear.

"-there's more?" They looked at each other more scared than before and started silently crying.

Mr. Blofis cleared his throat. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope. Mr. Blofis, keep going before Percy kills us." The Stolls both answered at the same time and continued to silently cry.

Mr. Blofis raised an eyebrow at Percy, but Percy just gave him a confused look and shrugged.

After that class and the rest of our classes went as normal as it could with the Stolls silently crying in their seats.

After the last bell of the day rang we exited Greek with Mr. Apollo saying to study for the quiz we were going to have on Friday. _**(A/N. I actually forgot what day it is in the story.)**_

"So, let's go see your new place Perce." Ryan smiled as we walked towards the parking lot.

"What?" Percy gave him a confused look

"I invited them over." Annabeth explains.

"Oh, okay." Percy stopped in front of a back 2015 Audi convertible, It still had the roof on, but I could tell that is was a convertible, because if the way it looked.

"Woah! No way this is you car!" Alex exclaimed.

Oh yeah my dad got it for me yesterday. Which reminds me. Katie, could you please tell your boyfriend and his brother they better not shout 'hi' dad whenever they see an UPS delivery truck."

"What! Katie's not my girlfriend!" Travis started blushing.

"What! You're not dating? Man, I could've sworn-"

"That I was dating Travis! You got to be kidding me!" Katie too starts blushing. They so like each other.

"My bad…" Percy smiles sheepishly while Annabeth just laughs. They both get into the car.

"Hey! That's my seat." Leo whines.

"Not anymore."

"Fine!" Leo sits is the back seat.

"Hey! Whoah! Whoah! whoah. Travis and me-"

"I." Annabeth corrects Travis.

Connor ignores her and continues. "-sit there."

"Yeah, Connor and me-

"I!" Annabeth corrects again. And again they ignore her.

"always sit next to each other and there's no way I'm sitting in the same car as _Katie_." he says her name as if it were acid to his mouth.

"Please. You-" Leo starts before Travis cuts him off and glares at him.

"You should shut up before I make you"

"Fine." Leo huffs and goes to Piper's car.

After that amusing show he drive to Percy's new place.

Once we get there all I can say is. "Wow…"

"I know…" Alex responds.

"It's-" Alexis starts.

"so beautiful." Ashley finishes her sentence.

Ryan whistles. "Totally."

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk or are you going to come in?" Percy asks. We then follow him as he unlocks the front door to an even more beautiful interior.

* * *

****Author's Note: Since none of you even guessed what the mistake I made I decided to just fit it into the story cause I'm to lazy to go back and change it. The mistake was that Percy described Katie as Travis's girlfriend in one of the chapters, so I just fit it into the story. ****

**Well hope that makes up for the late update. Sorry again.**


	13. Backyard More Like Park Or Even Resort

**Author's Note: So sorry I broke my word and didn't update by christmas day or by the new year, but I was just really busy and as I said before my computer isn't working right now but i'm planning to fix it by Saturday. Luckily, my uncle was kind enough to lend me his laptop, even though I said I would be using it for a school project, which I am just at 7 which is in about an hour in my timezone. So, anyways I don't have a lot as homework as I did the last 3 days of school so I found the time to update. Hope this update will fix this.**

***Just to let you know to those who may not know I have created another story set after The Lost hero and before the Son of Neptune. Jason, Leo, and Piper are curios about Percy Jackson, so they are going to try to find out more about him and his accomplishments. It also shows how others reacted towards Percy's disappearance. It's called: Camp Without Percy Is Terrible. Hope you can check it out Will update it after I update this.**

* * *

Ryan's POV:

I couldn't believe my eyes. This place was incredible! And it was huge!

"I know right, we had the same look on our faces when we first saw it too." Jason said after everyone was inside.

"Why does that not surprise me?" I chuckled.

Percy just smirked at us and shouted. "MOM, WE'RE HOME!"

Moments later Percy's mom, Sally came out of what I think was the kitchen with an apron covered in flour and blue food coloring. My mouth watered at the thought of her blue cookies.

When Percy introduced us to his mom and she offered us some blue cookies, the first that came to mind was WTF? Let's just say by the time we left each one of us had our owns bags of blue cookies with us to take home. My cookies didn't even last to see the sun rise, because by the time I got home I had finished them, same with Alex and Joseph. Needless to say, Alexis and Ashley weren't planning on taking pity on us and sharing.

My thoughts went back to the present as Pe4rcy voiced what was probably what everyone in the room was thinking.

"Blue cookies?" he smiled ready to bolt into the kitchen to take them all for himself.

"Just put them in the oven, you'll have to wait a while."

"Ugh!" everyone sighed in defeat.

"Fine. We'll be outside then. Call us when they're done." Percy motioned us to follow as we walked between the two grand staircases to a sliding class wall/door that led to the backyard...I mean a park. How big is this house. I'm serious the "backyard" should've been called a resort.

There was an outdoor theater to watch movies, a barbeque grill, fire pit with seating around it, a HUGE pool, a garden, basketball court, tennis court, an outdoor kitchen...wait was that a maze...wait is that…

"Oh-" Travis started.

"my-" Connor following.

gods." And both of them ended.

"No way." Leo whispered loudly.

There it was. Gleaming in the sunlight and swirling in the sky. A slide that led to the pool.

Now before you yell at me for making a big deal out of a cheap pool slide, let's paraphrase what I really meant.

Right before my eyes was one of those looping slides that you could only find at one of those water park theme parks, with water being used from the pool, water flowed through the slide to be released into the pool for the process to start again.

Before anyone could react Percy started running inside. I first I didn't get it. Why would Percy run away from such a beautiful thing when he loved the water so much. Then the gears started turning. Oh…

"You know what I should better go after him." Leo breathed in the moment before he ran after Percy.

"You know what I should go too." Travis ran after Leo.

"Yeah...me three." Then Connor ran after Travis.

Not long before all of them came running back down in swim shorts, towel in hand, and went straight for the spiral ladder that led to the top of the slide and a balcony overseeing the pool from above.

Once again before anyone could react they were all fighting for who should be the first one to use. Guessing long ago that they too just found out about is as we did. Percy winning the argument slid down, yelling with joy until he hit water at the bottom of the slide.

Next was Leo, then Travis, and lastly Connor, all following Percy's example.

They all swam to surface to catch their breaths.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" They all cheered in unison.

Five minutes later Jason, Frank, Nico, and Chris **(A/N sorry if I missed any demigod guy. Dont have my notes of who's currently in the story, since they're on my computer, not Uncle's laptop.)** all wore swim trunks and had slid down that slide and were swimming in the pool.

Fifteen minutes later Percy's mom came outside holding a tray of blue cookies. Just as they came out, the guys who were in the pool came out dripping wet. They grabbed a towel to dry off and ran as if their lives depended on it to take a cookie from the tray. In no a moment later, everyone was stuffing their mouths with cookies.

Mrs. Jackson...er I mean Blofis (?) laughed. "I have two more trays in the kitchen. I'll be right back."

I heard footsteps approach us and looked up to see Mrs. Blofis, but instead saw a really pretty girl.

By the time everyone looked up they all had shocked faces.

Leo was the first to speak. "C-Calypso?" His face was full of shock, the same shock Percy was in except he also was sort of glaring at the girl.

Sensing the tension, Alex, Joseph, Alex, Ashley,Alexis, and i left with "Ugh...we'll see you at school tomorrow."

We all stood and left bumping into Mrs. Blofis on the way.

"Where are you five off to?"

"Home. We'll see you some other time, Mrs. Blofis."

"Call me Sally. And before you go take some blue cookies."

We happily agreed and all left with a bag of cookies and headed home.

When I finally got come all I had running through my thoughts was: What was that all about?

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I finished this at almost exactly seven and I would've posted it then but my friends/ partners for project were freaking out that I wasn't there to help them out. Just finished with that a few minutes ago, which will be a few minutes before I post this. So happy late new year and all that good stuff. BYE!**


	14. Awkward Times 100

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in EIGHT MONTHS! I feel horrible, but I had been so busy with school. I know...what a terrible excuse but I was really over loaded with all my school work. Then I got a HUGE case of writer's block. **

* * *

**Thanks to the Guest who brought to my attention that I had accidently replaced actual chapter with another one from another one of my updates that same day. Sorry about that guys.**

* * *

Leo's POV:

My mouth hung open as I stared at Calypso. I remember the day I went back to go find her, I had taken her to Camp Half-Blood after. People had swarmed me, not believing that I was alive, but still relieved. That had probably been the best day of my life. Being there at Camp with almost all my friends and Calypso.

Percy and Annabeth weren't there at the time. Percy had headed back to the city to be with his mom again and Annabeth had followed him saying she would be staying at camp for a while after.

Once Percy and Annabeth had found out I was alive they Iris Messaged me demanding me to come over. I asked Calypso if she wanted to go with me, but she thought it was best if she stayed at camp while I was there.

When I went to visit Percy at his apartment they were so relieved to be able to see me again. Later Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, and Nico came over and we all spent the day together hanging out.

Because of that I had forgot to mention to Percy that I had found Calypso, and now that she was here, it was kinda late for that now.

"Calypso…" Her name rolled off my tongue in a swift motion. "What are you doing here? I thought you said you were staying at camp." I tried ignoring everyone's stares, and especially Percy. I could see him from the corner of eye raising an eyebrows.

"Well, I decided to pay a visit."

"That's great and all...but couldn't you have called, IMed or something?"

Everyone was just standing not knowing what to say. So there we all were just standing there and mostly just looking at our shoelaces that seemed to be thing to look at right now.

"Why are we making this awkward?" I finally asked looking around at each one of us.

"Leo's right." Annabeth was surprisingly the one to agree. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." She helps out her hand which Calypso cautiously shook.

"This is Jason, Piper, Grover, Chris, Clarisse, Travis, Connor, Katie, Frank, Hazel, and...uh, you know Percy." She pointed each person out as she introduced them.

Percy has a straight face on but his eyes were all over the place...confusion, shock...and bitterness.

Calypso gave each one of them a warm smile but faltered when looking at Percy. "It's nice to meet you all. As Leo has already said my name is Calypso."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Hazel had stepped up too and offered Calypso a warm smile.

"Percy! Percy, there's someone inside who wants to speak to you." Sally had come outside and practically saved Percy.

"Ugh. I should probably see who that is." He nodded and then walked inside following his mother.

"Well, that was awkward." Grover stated.

Everyone stared at him.

"What?! Just stating the obvious." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Travis! Get you but over here!" Percy yelled from the what seemed to be the second story.

"Ugh. What did I do this time." He slumped his shoulders and walked inside.

Everyone then stared at Connor.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just most people assume whatever Travis did you would probably had some part and say in it." His brother Chris answered truthfully.

Connor just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we go inside. I'm sure Sally probably has dinner ready." Annabeth said as she noted the sun was setting.

"Good idea." Piper agreed and everyone went inside to what was probably going to be the most uncomfortable and awkward dinner in history.

* * *

**As some of you may have read in my other stories I said I would be updating every day a week, well I realized that was just so unreasonable considering my busy schedule so I've made my decision in updating at least one to two times a week in total for all my stories. So not one to two updates for each story a week but for all. Go check out my Harry Potter fanfiction I've started. More info in my bio. You know, if you want to. Till next week!**


	15. Awkward, Yet Not Awkward Dinner

Travis walked up the steps expecting to just see Percy there; what he didn't expect was Percy's dad, Poseidon to be there.

"You called? Look, I didn't do anything, Percy, so why-" Travis's voice drifted off towards the end when he noticed Poseidon.

"Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. So glad you could join us." Poseidon greeted him. Percy tried suppressing his laughter as Travis had his mouth hanging open.

"Lord Poseidon" Travis bowed his head a little to show his respect.

"None of that, please."

"Of course, sir. I mean okay. No, uh..."

Percy decided to save Travis and asked him the question he ha called him up for.

"She's still here, isn't she?"

Travis realized who he was talking about and nodded.

Percy let out a sigh. "Well, this is going to be the most awkward dinner ever."

Travis nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get this over with. Come on, dad."

"Wait. You're joining us?" Travis asked Poseidon.

"Of course. I wanted to spend some time with my son in his new home. Which you truly deserved."

"Thanks dad."

The three walked downstairs to the dining room, which had a very long table that could seat everyone.

Sally had gone to the backyard to call everyone for dinner as the three took their seats.

When everyone did arrive they were all surprised to see Poseidon at the table with Percy on his right.

"Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said. Everyone bowed their heads in respect.

"Ah, Annabeth, nice to see you." Poseidon greeted his son's girlfriend. Unlike Athena he was okay with their relationship.

Annabeth went to sit next to Percy as everyone else filled into the seats. Sally sat down across from Annabeth when she finished bringing the food out.

Paul came in a minute later. "Sorry, I was finishing up something…" his voice faded at the end when he noticed Poseidon.

"Paul Blowfish, come join us. There's a seat here just for you." Poseidon greeted him and pointed to the empty chair on his left.

"Of course," Paul said and sat down, "and it's actually Blofis."

Percy tried refraining himself from smiling and laughing, remembering when he used to call him Blofish like his dad just did.

"Oh yes. I remember now. You corrected me at Percy's fifteenth birthday two years ago."

"Yes, I did." Paul was nervous making his voice shake.

"Come on, dad. Leave him alone. Can't you see you make him nervous?" Percy had decided to save Paul.

Poseidon turned towards his son. "What? I'm only trying to have small talk with him."

"Well, its not working."

"Fine. Jason, how are things going with all those shrined?" Poseidon turned his attention away from Paul who seemed relived.

"Great, sir. We're making excellent progress."

"Good, good. And what about you Annabeth? Any new designs recently?"

"A lot actually. Repairing both camps makes sure of that."

"I'm glad you've found something to put your talents into. And I see Leo Valdez is healthy and breathing."

Leo looked up from his plate with pasta noodles dangling from his mouth. He gulped it down slowly. He stuttered not knowing what to say. Piper lightly jabbed him in the ribs to regain his senses.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am." Leo awkwardly smiled.

Poseidon nodded clearly amused. He noticed his son's discomfort and decided to move on to someone else. "Frank Zhang. Glad to see my gift has remained in your family for so long. Tell me one of the situations it has come useful to you."

The Stoll brothers snickered.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Lord Poseidon," Travis tried saying without laughing.

"It's just we heard from Percy that once Frank turned himself into an iguana," Connor said. Poseidon raised an eyebrow not sure what was funny about that.

"To free his fingers from some Chinese handcuffs he couldn't get off." They both said not trying to hide their laughter.

Percy and Chris joined in on their fit of laughter. Poseidon gave an amused smile. "Well, I was thinking about a time it may have saved your life or aided you in a life threatening obstacle, but that works too."

Frank turned scarlet from all the unwanted attention and embarrassment. Hazel rubbed his arm trying to comfort him, but it didn't work.

Frank trying to save himself started talking about the times his gift really did come in hand with others at the table helping him.

"Well, I'm glad it has ome in handy, and not just for chinese handcuff related situations."

"Thank you, sir."

They continued talking about other things until they were finally done with their meal. Poseidon bid them farewell before leaving back to his underwater palace.

Everyone said their goodnights and went off the bed for some well deserved sleep.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later." Annabeth told Percy as they stood outside her bedroom door.

"I pick later."

She shook her head smiling at his antics.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."

"Good night, Annabeth," he kissed her good night before heading to his own room hoping tomorrow wouldn't be so soon.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if Poseidon is a little OOC (out of character). This is just a filler chapter. Time will go by faster after this chapter, because if you haven't noticed the past 15 chapters have all occurred in two days I think. Real plot will start in the next few chapters. Planning for this story to be around 35 chapters. What do you guys think? Till next week. :)**


	16. Explanations

I am so sorry. I know I should've at least informed you all about this way back when I started to not update anymore, but I couldn't bring myself to admit defeat. I debated with myself for so long to continue writing. Finally, I came to the conclusion that I just don't have the inspiration to continue with this story. At least not now, but that doesn't mean I might not continue it after I've come out of my slump.

Most people will just look at this explanation and think: "Just another uncommitted author," or "Not another Hiatus," and I'll totally understand. I've been here myself in the beginning of my craze for Fanfiction. I didn't fully understand how someone could just give up on their story, but I do now. I just don't want to continue writing something that isn't going anywhere with an uninteresting plot that has not point to it.

Others probably forgot about this story, which I again don't blame you. Been there, done that. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't.

Will I allow someone else to go forth with either of my Percy Jackson stories? I've considered it. I really have, but I just can't think of someone writing something that I started and leading it somewhere I don't like. That it turns out any where near my original plan. So I will not have another author continue either of my stories.

Now, I've been putting myself down a lot in those note, but in my defense I'm not just another uncommitted author. For I am writing another Fanfiction except this one is Harry Potter based. Why this one is different, well I can't really see where I'd be going with the story after the Heroes of Olympus ended. Plus, the Trials of Apollo is coming out in May and I don't want to write something then have it go against something I wrote that could tip everything off balance.

Again I'm really sorry, and in a few months I'll come back to these and see if I can continue writing, but until the meantime this is goodbye I guess.


End file.
